Nekomimi
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Little five-year-old Kaito can't help but dance and sing to his favorite song. *drabble*


_**ZEXAL Drabble**_

_**Nekomimi**_

_**Kaito Tenjo (5 yrs old)**_

_**A/Ns: If anyone knows this song, I will be shocked. XD And anyway, I've been spending way too much time listening to it, so this little idea popped into my head, lol. Anyway, enjoy this adorable cuteness.**_

* * *

Little Tenjou Kaito always had a soft spot for a certain female singer. Her long turquoise pigtails, light blue eyes, and bright smile made him happy and fuzzy on the inside. He couldn't remember her name (because it was a bit too difficult for his five-year old mind to pronounce), but he knew it started with an M, but he decided to call her the Neko Girl. Simply because he had seen one of her music videos on the television in his father's office

The Neko Girl didn't always have cat ears, though. Sometimes she would wear a red dress with a white apron, a red hood with a cat attached to it, and a small bracelet on her left wrist. Or she wore a sleeveless grey turtleneck with black sleeve-like gloves, a teal tie, a short black skirt, and really tall black boots. Kaito thought she was really pretty, especially with a high-pitched voice like hers.

"Daddy! Where's my cat ears?!" yelled the little boy as ran down the hall and into one of the rooms. Technically he meant both his cat ears and the cat paws his mother had bought for him on his fifth birthday, but he was in too much of a hurry to make a longer sentence.

"They're in my bedroom, Kaito!" his father called back from the kitchen. Kaito turned on his heel from the box he had toppled over looking for the cat items and scampered across the hall, into another room. Faker was right; the cat ears and four cat paws were resting on the mattress, probably from earlier in the day when another of the Neko Girl's music videos was shown.

Kaito hurriedly slipped the cat ears onto his head and put two of the cat paws on his hands (the other two were boots, and he slid into those and he nearly tripped out the door). He padded out into the living room, where one of the Neko Girl's songs was just about to start. Turning up the volume, he stood in front of the television and listened to the intro of the song.

"Yes! My favorite song!" he yelled, watching the girl on the screen. She wore a white shirt, red tie, black cat ears and paws (his matched hers, something that made him ecstatic), and black pants with suspenders on them. Chibi versions of herself and other characters ran around while cats curled around a yellow and white plate filled with milk (where she currently stood).

_"nebokemanako de UTOUTO  
teikyuubi no hirusagari  
nemaki sugata de UROURO  
ATSUATSU no amai kaori"_

As she sung, he mirrored her movements, waving his paw-hands in the air and shifting from side to side, smiling and trying to sing like she did. Turning to the side, eyes still on the screen, he waved the paws in front of himself and bounced. Then he placed his paw-hands on his hips and twirled around. Once it got to the chorus, he started giggling at seeing her dancing, still twirling and bouncing around.

_"kimi to watashi de nyaa nyaa  
nekomimi wa ryoushirikigaku  
TOTEKACHITETOKACHIKATETACHI  
'ochitsuke, KAFEORE nomou'"_

He continued to dance to her, listening to the lyrics as he did so. Even though he barely understood any of the lyrics, the song was just too cute and too fun. He loved and enjoyed it almost as much as he did with her. And gradually, the song began to reach its end, but he still danced, mirroring whatever moves he could.

_"kimi to watashi de HYUU HYUU  
ATSUi kodou kizandara  
kawaii nekomimi tsukete  
futari de GOROGORO shimasho_

_NATSUi ATSU da ne FUU FUU  
senpuuki no kaze abitara  
AISU ga tokete PATAPATA  
arara choppiri setsunai ne"_

"Aww, it's over," he said, plopping down on the ground with a huff. Wiping his face with one of the hand-paws, he turned to look at the doorway leading to the kitchen, and there stood his parents, his mother giggling while his father smiled.

"Mommy! You're home!" Kaito cried, jumping off the ground and running to his mom, hugging her tightly. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him, lifting him up as she stood.

"You're so adorable," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Mommy!" Snuggling into her grip, he giggled along with his parents.

* * *

_**A/Ns: THIS WAS SO CUTE TO WRITE UGH. My cuteness meter exploded. XD**_

_**Review! :D**_


End file.
